Immunity
Granting a magical being resistance to the effect of magical powers and spells, Immunity is a common magical power found among both Good and Evil as well as Neutral magical beings. A being's level of immunity depends on their overall strength and can range from being impervious to only weapons to a full resistance to all forms of magic - powers, spells, charms and so on - however, sometimes, the being's immunity can be overcome with powerful vanquishing potions or spells or even by a magical being with overwhelming power. Immunity to Weapons A weak level of immunity granting a being protection from the effects of weapons, such as athames, knives, swords and other such objects, this level of immunity is often partnered with the ability of regeneration or self-healing where the wound from the weapon heals itself. A notable example of a magical creature with this level of immunity was the Cole Turner; after returning from the Demonic Wasteland, Cole possessed all forms of immunity, and when cut with a letter opener, the wound self-healed. : Being with this level of immunity can often be vanquished with spells, potions or magical powers. Immunity to Spells and Potions A higher-level of immunity offering resistance to witchcraft, beings with this form of immunity are not affected by spells or potions created by witches, and often require a being with a high level of magic to be destroyed. Certain beings impervious to witches' magic, are vanquishable only by their own weapons, such as Executioner Demons and Scabbar Demons, the latter of which are vanquishable only by their own spray of deadly acid. : A magical being known to be immune to spells and potions is The Seer, a millennia old demonic Seer. Although immune to standard spells and potions, beings with this level of immunity can be destroyed with the Power of Three, via a powerful potion or spell, that infuses the power of the Charmed Ones with the magical arts. Tuatha An evil witch from 1799 who was accidentally released in 1999, was said to have immunity to all forms of witches' magic, including spells and potions and could only be destroyed if a mortal known as the Chosen One used her wand against her. Although it was said she was immune to witches' powers, Prue was able to use her power of Telekinesis against her, knocking the evil witch to the floor. But after casting a spell to disempower Prue and her sisters, Tuatha wasn't phased by anything the sisters did. : When Phoebe used a sleeping potion on her, it had no effect, Tuatha simply yawned, mocking the Charmed Ones, and threw a potion at Phoebe causing both her and Leo Wyatt to drop to the floor and sleep. She was destroyed when a mortal, known as Kyle Gwydion used her wand to destroy her. Immunity to Powers This form of immunity allows a being to resist the effects of magical powers, withstanding them. For instance, if a magical being with the power of Freezing such as Piper Halliwell, tried to freeze a being possessing the power of immunity, they can resist the effects of the power, and remain unfrozen. Another instance would be if a witch possessing the power of Telekinesis tried to blast a being with immunity backwards, they could resist the effect of the blast, only being pushed back slightly rather than being knocked completely backwards to a wall or the ground. Beings with level of immunity can often be destroyed be the Power of Three accompanied with a spell or potion. Cole Turner Human half of the demon Belthazor, Cole Turner displayed immunity to Wiccan powers when Piper Halliwell froze an entire courtroom in order to defeat the Guardian Demons.Season 3, The Honeymoon's Over Piper froze the room but when she exited with her sisters to go into the judge's chamber, Cole was shown to only feigning being frozen. He then shimmered into the chamber, destroying the judge, who was a demon, and then returned to the courtroom, where he resumed the position he was in when Piper froze the scene. : After returning from the Demonic Wasteland after being vanquished, he displayed immunity to all forms of magic, including the Power of Three; both potions and spells. He was immune to weapons and demonic powers as well and the only was to vanquish him was to destroy him in an alternate reality. Immunity Via Amulets, Charms and Rings Sometimes certain magical beings do not physically possess immunity but can be granted the power via magical amulets or enchanted objects. Specific spells and rituals can also offer immunity to a being. Gabriel's Sword Belonging to a powerful breed of evil known as Lords of War, Gabriel Statler was immune to the weapons of man and was protected from witches' magic as long as he was holding his Crystal Sword.Season 1, Which Prue is it Anyway? If separated, the Lord of War is susceptible to destruction. : The Charmed Ones were able to destroy Gabriel by doing what their ancestor, Brianna Warren did centuries ago, by separating him from his sword and using the sword to destroy him. Patty's Blessing In 1974, a warlock known as Nicholas captured the mother of the Charmed Ones, Patty Halliwell and forced her to bless a ring granting him immunity in exchange for sparing her and her daughters' lives.Season 1, That '70s Episode With no other option, Patty blessed the ring and gave it to Nicholas. However, Nicholas would come to Halliwell Manor each year, posing as a delivery man giving the sisters and their grandmother, saying that it was from a secret admirer. Each year, he would drop the vase of flowers, to see if the sisters were imbued with the powers that their grandmother bound. : In 1999, Nicholas came to the Halliwell's door and as he dropped the flowers, Piper Halliwell used her power of Freezing to freeze Nicholas and the vase, preventing it from breaking. But when Nicholas arrived at the door, the grandfather clock struck noon. Piper grabbed the vase before it hit the ground and unfroze Nicholas and he told them he only heard five chimes, meaning the sisters received their powers. He then revealed that their mother blessed his ring, granting him immunity. Prue Halliwell tried to use her power of Telekinesis against Nicholas, but he proved immune to the power. He then caused their blood to boil but they managed to escape and cast a spell taking them back to 1974. : In the past, they convinced Patty and their grandmother they were from the future and although they tried to stop Patty from blessing the ring, it was too late, Nicholas captured her and forced her to bless the ring. But the sisters devised a plan, capturing the ring and Patty unblessed it. The sisters then returned to the present, where Nicholas was unaware the ring had been unblessed and they destroyed him. Pearl Russell's Amulet A powerful amulet, origins unknown, that bestows the wearer immunity to Wiccan powers and spells.Season 2, Pardon My Past Phoebe Halliwell's past life Pearl Russell was given the amulet by her warlock lover Anton in 1924 to ensure protection against her cousins, who he turned Pearl against in an attempt to lure her to the dark side. Pearl used the amulet to withstand her cousins' powers and attempted to use it to protect herself from a spell to destroy her, but the cousins pulled it off of her, casting a spell, destroying her. : In the present time, Phoebe Halliwell wore the amulet on the day her past life was killed in order to survive the curse used by Pearl's cousins that was created to prevent Pearl and Anton from ever joining forces in any future life. The Charmed Ones As the most powerful witches in existence, the Charmed Ones, Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews, have a natural immunity to certain magical powers, allowing them to witch stand certain attacks by evil being. The Power of Three offers the four sisters the ability to overcome immunity of magical beings said to be immune. By infusing potions with their blood or magnifying the effect of a potion with a spell that invokes the Power of Three, the sisters can destroy even the most powerful beings. Piper Halliwell can also overcome a being's immunity by using her power of Blowing Up to blow them up. : Piper was able to blow up various beings said to be immune to witches' magic such as a Borneo DemonSeason 5, A Witch's Tail, Part 1 as well as Baliel, a member of the demonic cabal known as the Triad. She was also able to overcome the immunity of the entire Triad when they reformed, destroying them with a simple hand gesture, causing them to blow up into oblivion.Season 5, Forever Charmed : Prue, Phoebe and Paige are also immune to their sister Piper's powers, for instance, Piper can not use her power to freeze her sisters. But Phoebe can receive Premonitions from her sisters and Paige can use her power to orb her sister, even against their will. : The sisters also display an immunity to Fire Balls, Energy Balls, Lightning Bolts and the like, only being wounded by the impact of the blast, whereas normal mortals and low-level magical beings would be killed in an instant. Phoebe's Immunity Through Empathy When Phoebe Halliwell acquired her power of Empathy, she was able to use it to withstand magical threats, resisting their powers. A notable example would be when she and her sisters transformed into Valkyries. Piper used her power of blowing up against Phoebe, but she was able to channel Piper's power, resisting the effect, causing her only to step back a few inches, she then turned Piper's power on her, blasting Piper backward. ''Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2. : Phoebe later used the power of Empathy to turn the powers of evil beings on themselves. Notable Magical Breeds Possessing Immunity *Demons: display a natural immunity to the weapons of man, such as bullets, knives, etc *The Elders: show a minor form of immunity being able to resist certain powers *Ghosts: immune to weapons, Wiccan and Demonic powers, remaining unaffected by powers such as Freezing, Blowing Up, Energy Balls, etc *Whitelighters: minor form of immunity partnered with the ability of Reforming *The Guardian of the Urn: immunity to Wiccan powers, displayed a resistance to Prue's power of Telekinesis *Vinceres: described in the Book of Shadows as being immune to witches' powers; he displayed an immunity to Prue's power of Telekinesis, resisting it only to bend backwards when she tried to move him with the power. *Phoenix Witches: immunity to powers via the ability of Reforming *The Zodiacs: immunity to powers via the ability to create a shield around themselves *The Gods *The Titans References Category:Charmed Universe Category:Magical Powers Category:All Seasons